


Blush

by Author_Of_Sin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/pseuds/Author_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of his voice is the most powerful drug to her. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

“No one... special caught your eye?” she almost couldn’t believe she was asking, but she had to know. She wouldn’t want to intrude on a pre-existing relationship.

There was the slightest hesitation before, “Not in Kirkwall,” slipped between his lips quietly but firmly, like a prayer sent to Blessed Andraste.

She nodded, trying to play off the now rapid tapping of her heart against her ribcage.

“That’s all for now.”

He gave the tiniest smirk she’d ever seen when he replied, “Should you require anything, I’ll be here.”

She gave her most diplomatic nod as she turned and headed for the stairway up to the battlements, rushing, almost to the point of tripping a few times to get to a quiet place where she could catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

The way his voice had taken on a more breathy quality when he spoke to her near the end of their conversation had made her knees weak. Her heart had jump started soon after. She was sure she’d blushed at least once. As short as she kept her hair, it had done nothing to hide it. For the first time in a long time, she considered growing it out, just to hide her girlish blushing around him.

It was so foolish. She was a warrior, a woman not to be taken lightly. And if someone did take her lightly, her war hammer could easily convince them to take on a different attitude. She commanded the rifts and the Inquisition, though that part was still fresh and new, untested and strange when she heard someone call her by her new title. It didn’t feel real yet, it hadn’t sunk in.

But his words, the way he breathed around the sounds as his lips shaped them, those felt more real than anything she’d felt in the past month. She leaned on the wall, her arms propping her up as she looked out at the cold scenery. The peaceful serenity that greeted her helped to calm her nerves considerably, but she still couldn’t help thinking on what he’d said. It had taken a bit of - occasionally not so - gentle prodding to even get him to admit that much.

She wasn’t sure what would come of this situation, but she did know that as she stared out over the expanse of ice and snow, as long as it was at his side, she didn’t really care.


End file.
